


[Podfic] Delightful Torture

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cuddles, Dom/sub Undertones, Laughter, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Smut, Tickle torture, Tickling, tickle kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofDelightful Tortureby emmanjayAuthor's summary:Will enjoys tickle torture and Hannibal indulges him...
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] Delightful Torture

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Delightful Torture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343749) by [emmanjay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmanjay/pseuds/emmanjay). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xochpzlc504qv0o/Delightful%20Torture.mp3?dl=0) | 00:03:42 | 3.4 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, emmanjay for using the podfic welcome tag and letting me record this.
> 
> This has been recorded for Podfic Bingo 2020 for the square "Sensory Play." See my full card [here](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/11637.html).


End file.
